


The Hunts Conclusion

by CastorPollux



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: Also I might be the first person to post fic for this?, Cowgirl, F/F, Friend and I also decided Zora is a stone femme so that's that on that, Gunplay, I don't know what else to tag, I wrote this at like 3AM and its the only fic on this pseud for now, Minors don't even look at this or I'll stomp you to death with my hooves, and it's porn LMFAO, bondage is involved, dubcon?, reader has a clit but no pronouns are used, there's clit and titty touching but that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastorPollux/pseuds/CastorPollux
Summary: Zora's finally caught up to you, and plans to take her reward. Short, sweet, and full of cowgirl action.Second-person perspective, possibly dubcon-implied? You're tied to a chair and don't say much.I wrote this at like 1AM for a friend please be nice LOL
Relationships: Zora Salazar/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	The Hunts Conclusion

Zora whistles softly as her gloved hands deftly pop open the buttons of your shirt, one by one. She's circling you like a shark, her gun twirling in her free hand. Your fists clench at your sides, bound to the chair by thick rope and tight knots, and you shiver. The quiet _clink_ of her spurs stops when she comes to stand behind you, her soft hair falling over her shoulder and brushing your cheek as she leans over you.

"Ain't you just a thing o' beauty..." She murmurs, mostly to herself, as her fingers dust over your exposed chest, then move to cup one of your breasts. She uses the muzzle of her pistol to move your shirt fully out of the way, and you can't hold back a small gasp as the cool, leather-clad fingers of her glove lightly pinch your nipple. "You make a good hunt, darlin'. Put up a lovely chase." You can't see it, but you can hear the smile in her voice.

The cold metal of the gun taps your thigh just above your knees, which you hadn't noticed had pressed together. "Why don't you go ahead and spread those for me, li'l rabbit. I won't hurt'cha." Her teeth brush over the shell of your ear, and she gives it a little nibble. "Not too much, anyway."

She holsters her gun once you've obeyed, and you feel a breath release you don't remember holding. She stands up straight and you can hear...something behind you. Her hands slide down your body again, this time with her soft skin directly on yours, a very different feeling than the unforgiving leather of her gloves. Her fingers are calloused but her touch is gentle, her right hand popping open the final button, the one on your pants, and wriggling in under your panties.

You make a small mewling sound as her long, slender fingers explore you, and she grins when she finds the clit, starting to rub in slow, agonizing, but precise circles. Her other hand slides up the side of your neck, her thumb lifting your chin to look up at her face hovering above you, circled by thick, dark hair.

"Lemme get a look at ya, sweetheart, I wanna see the look in yer eyes." She smiles down at you, her eyes glinting with mischief. Her hand trails up your jaw, then she's sliding two fingers into your mouth. You're too hazy to protest, rolling your hips as you moan around them. "C'mon, sweetpea, you don't get more until ya give me a li'l somethin' too."

You know what you need to do. Zora gives a pleased hum as your lips close around the fingers, sucking lightly and licking wherever you can reach. She starts moving the hand in your panties just a little faster, which only spurs you on more. You close your eyes, but you can hear and feel Zora's warm breath on your ear, sighing contentedly as she moves her fingers with the grace and precision of a well-trained dancer. 

Your legs squeeze her hand as she picks up the pace, your breath shuddering around her fingers when you can't hold back any longer. Your hips buck up and you moan, muffled slightly by her hand. You can feel Zora's lips turn to a smile, and she lightly kisses your neck. "You did real good, pumpkin." She slowly pulls her fingers out of your mouth and underwear, cupping your cheeks to make you look up at her again. She leans down for an upside-down kiss, one hand going to her hat to keep it from falling off. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks, I suck at ending smut LMFAO
> 
> If you like what I write, leave me a comment or a kudos! It makes me smile :) I also have a server for adults into Epithet Erased, so if that's you, it'd be awesome of you to join! The invite code is KNaMgNs.


End file.
